The Kiss
by Teleri
Summary: Spike and Buffy share a kiss and learn something important.


This just sort of came to me late at night, I truly love B/S pairings, but this seemed right. Please don't flame me.  
  
***********  
  
Buffy glanced over at Spike nervously. She really didn't understand what was going on with her. Ever since she'd gotten back from, well, you know, being dead, she couldn't stop thinking about how devastated Spike had been. She also couldn't stop thinking about how pleasant he'd been lately. Staying over, helping Dawn study, doing little things around the house. It was amazing. She knew it was all designed to charm her into thinking about him in *that* way, what was really shocking was that it was working.  
  
Spike grinned at the nervous and jumpy Slayer at his side. Lately he'd been working really hard to get her to see him as a man, kinda nudge her into forgetting the monster bit a little. All the stuff he'd been doing, having dinner ready for her and Dawn, doing laundry and picking up, regular sodding domestic he was. Course helping Nibblet out was just a bonus. Slowly over the past weeks, it'd been paying off. Casual things made him think it, she'd touch his arm and leave her hand there for a while, she'd get all nervous and babble if he caught her staring at him. It was great, everything was working just like Willow had said, just back off, be a friend and let her figure out all the rest. Took him by complete surprise, Red offerin' to help like that. But she said she was tired of Buffy not being happy and maybe Spike could be the one.  
  
"So Slayer, what's the plan after patrol? Coffee, movie, read a bit?" Spike asked.  
  
"Uh, I d-don't know, is there anything you want to do?" Buffy said. O god, she thought, that was probably the lamest line I could think of. What was it Willow had said? O yeah, just be Buffy, bold little Buffy. "I-I don't know about you, but I could just enjoy hanging out....with you." She smiled up at him shyly.  
  
Oh yeah, this was it, Spike thought deliriously. He tried to act casual, "Sure, hanging with Buffy and the 'Bit. I can do that with pleasure."  
  
Here it comes, her ace. She'd planned this for a week now. "No, Dawnie's going to be staying with Willow and Tara. She wanted to learn some spell stuff and they thought it would be cool her staying over the night. Nope, it'll be just us grown-ups." Grinning slightly mischeiviously, "Maybe we should do grown-up kinda stuff?"  
  
Whoa, Spike was floored, what was this? The Slayer acting all seductive? Oh well, she's not gonna have to ask him twice. "Sure Slayer, I'm sure the two of us can come up with something." Spike said as he slid his arm around her small shoulders. Then she leaned into him as they walked home.  
  
**************************  
  
Spike was nervous and jumpy as he'd ever been around a chick, but this was Buffy. They'd gotten back to her place and settled into the couch almost cuddling. It felt so amazing to hold her, he was almost going blind from just touching her. Then after about what seemed like decades of casual chit chat, Buffy turned her face up to him and asked, "Spike are you *ever* going to kiss me?"  
  
She waited for his response, and then there they were, the sweetest most gentle lips she'd ever felt. As they deepened the kiss, Buffy completely stopped thinking. His touch, his scent, his taste, surrounded her and she dissolved into it.  
  
As he leaned in to kiss the love of his unlife, he thought, this is it, our first kiss without a spell or pity or anything, just her wanting *me*. Then his lips met hers, and he let autopilot take over.  
  
When she finally pushed him away so she could come up for air, the only thing she could say was, "Wow!" Then she looked into his beautiful blue eyes and saw....confusion? Why was he confused? What was going on?  
  
"Spike, what's wrong?" Buffy queried timidly.  
  
"Nothing pet, nothing at all, it was perfect." He smiled at her contentedly. Oh well, he thought to himself, it's not like the girl had had lots of experience. Maybe he'd just have to give her some gentle pointers, a nudge here, a touch there. Maybe Red could talk to her about it.  
  
After all, Spike thought, when you love someone, does it really matter if they kiss horribly? There were tons of things they could do without kissing, hopefully she was better at those.  
  
Buffy smiled at him and leaned into his arms, "I'm ready to say it now Spike, I-I love you."  
  
Holding her closer to him and smiling ruefully, "I love you too Buffy," Spike said.  



End file.
